Sick Erza
by Windrises
Summary: Erza gets sick, so Jellal takes care of her.


Note: Fairy Tail was created by Hiro Mashima and the anime is done by the studios A-1 Pictures, Statelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks. 

Erza Scarlet and her teammates, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster, were heading after the evil Zeref. This time, they were joined by Jellal Fernandes. Jellal was Erza's childhood bestie, before becoming a villain. However, Jellal had started going through a change of heart. His new morality came about, because of two factors: His guilt and his desire to impress Erza. When Jellal wanted to join the team, Erza tried to remain stoic and stern, but in reality, she welcomed him with open arms. Erza's teammates were far more reluctant, to let Jellal join the team. However, Erza was in charge, so they tried to respect her opinion, despite their doubts and concerns.

Zeref had been trying to destroy the Fairy Tail Guild, by using a team of creatures he created, with his magical powers. Zeref was overly-confident and had a big ego, so he thought the creatures, that he had created, could defeat the every guild member. Erza and her teammates ran to Zeref's hideout, in a nearby forest, so they could defeat Zeref's army and save the guild. Zeref had a smug smile on his face, while sending his army, to attack the heroes. Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Jellal started attacking the creatures. They used their powers and strength, to fight the creatures. The creatures put up a fight, but they didn't have the determination and bravery, that the heroes had.

Instead of fighting the heroes, Zeref was hiding in his hideout. Erza looked at her teammates and said, "We're doing a good job, at fighting these creatures. However, if we don't defeat Zeref, the guild will still be in danger."

Natsu replied, "Then let's forget about these puny sidekicks and beat up Zeref."

Gray responded, "Don't be reckless, Natsu. If we let the creatures escape, they could go to the guild and hurt our friends."

Suddenly, a solution popped into Erza's head. She said, "One of us can go into Zeref's hideout and defeat him, while the others finish stopping the creatures."

Jellal wanted to seem like a brave hero, to impress Erza, so he said, "I'll go stop Zeref."

Lucy said, "I think I should be the one, who fights him."

Gray said, "I should do it. I'll freeze Zeref, with my cold-related powers."

Natsu looked at Gray and replied, "My heat powers would be a lot more effective, than your powers, you Mr. Freeze ripoff."

Erza said, "I'll be the one, who fights Zeref."

Since Erza was the leader, her teammates felt they had to respect her decision. Jellal tried to stop Erza, because he was concerned about her safety. However, Erza insisted she had what it took, to bring Zeref down. Erza stormed into Zeref's hideout, along with her armor and sword. She looked intense and ready to win, while saying, "You better surrender, you villainous scoundrel."

Zeref confidently replied, "That's not going to win. You see, whenever somebody challenges me, they always lose."

Erza responded, "Me and my teammates have been stopping you, for years."

Zeref frowned and said, "Don't give yourself credit, for those supposed victories. You and your comedy-relief sidekicks have been fighting people I hired, not me. Sure, you can defeat a bunch of sidekicks and henchmen, but when it comes to the real villain, failure is your destiny."

Erza replied, "That's not true, you smug brat. You're going to face my wrath."

Zeref responded, "I'm about to have one of my most notable victories, by defeating you."

Erza started charging towards Zeref, while remaining brave and fierce. She punched and kicked Zeref. Zeref tried to use some magical spells, to zap Erza, but Erza was so fast and powerful, that she managed to fight off Zeref's attack moves. Erza battled Zeref, for several minutes. Zeref managed to give her a few punches and zaps, here and there, but Erza was the one, who was dominating the fight.

As the fight kept going, Erza needed a few seconds, to catch her breath. Zeref used that time, to create a magic spell, to use on Erza. Erza looked at Zeref and said, "I get the feeling, that you used some magic spell. However, it didn't affect me."

Zeref smugly smiled and replied, "It'll affect you, in a short amount of time and it'll make a drastic impact, on the rest of your life." He did an evil life.

Erza said, "At the very least, I'll still have enough time, to bring you down." She grabbed Zeref and continued fighting him.

A few minutes later, Zeref was defeated. Erza roped him up and went outside. She looked around and saw that Zeref's creatures had been defeated. She smiled and said, "Great work, teammates." Suddenly, Erza started feeling weak. She started coughing, while feeling dizzy.

Lucy had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Are you okay?"

Erza tried to remain strong, while replying, "I'm fine."

Zeref responded, "She's not okay. I used a spell, that's giving her a rare illness. It'll make your precious leader lose the ability, to ever be useful, in any future battles. Getting the potion, that created the illness is hard, but the antidote is even rarer." He laughed, before passing out.

Erza was about to fall, but Jellal held her in his arms, while saying, "Erza, we need to get you home." Erza nodded.

Lucy said, "Jellal, take Erza home. Natsu, Gray, and I will go to Master Makarov, to see if he knows any method, of getting a cure."

Jellal replied, "Okay then."

A short time later, Erza was home. She had changed into her pajamas and was lying in her bed. Jellal sat in a chair, that was by her bed. He affectionately held Erza's hand, while saying, "I've wanted to visit your house, for a long time. I wish it had been under more peaceful circumstances."

Erza replied, "Regardless, I'm glad to have you here. For what it's worth, I never gave up the hope, that you still had a soft side. My friends thought I was being foolish."

Jellal responded, "I was the one, who was being foolish. You were being sweet." Erza smiled.

A moment later, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray came into the house, along with Makarov Dreyar. Jellal let go of Erza's hand, before the others went into Erza's bedroom. Jellal bowed to Makarov and nervously said, "Master Makarov, please tell me you have a cure." Lucy, Natsu, and Gray weren't used to Jellal looking so concerned or addressing anyone, in such a formal fashion. Natsu and Gray were confused, but Lucy knew Jellal had some secret feelings.

Makarov said, "There is a cure, but it's very hard, for anyone to get it."

Jellal asked, "Where's the cure?"

Makarov explained, "My grandson, Laxus, has become quite the sorcerer, in recent years. He has the only cure, in the country. He moved, a while back. He's only a few miles away."

Gray replied, "Then it should be easy, to get the cure."

Makarov shook his head and said, "Laxus won't give you the cure, without getting something he wants, in return. He has very specific tastes, so money won't be enough."

Lucy confidently replied, "We'll talk to him and negotiate." She looked at Erza and said, "We'll do whatever it takes, to get that cure."

Erza responded, "Thank you, Lucy."

Jellal said, "We better get going."

Erza whispered to Jellal, "Don't go. I have confidence, in them. I want you, to be with me."

Jellal replied, "Of course I'll stay, Erza." He looked at the others, while saying, "I'll stay here and take care of Erza."

Natsu still didn't trust Jellal, so he said, "I think it's a terrible idea, to have Erza be guarded, by our team's most morally-questionable member."

Gray said, "It's a rare event, when I agree with Natsu, but this time, he's making a good point."

Erza confidently said, "I might be sick, but my mind is still active and I still know what I'm doing."

Gray replied, "Very well then."

Lucy said, "Let's go get the cure." Makarov returned to the guild, while Lucy, Natsu, and Gray started heading to Laxus' place.

Erza looked at Jellal and said, "I could use some hand-holding, if you don't mind."

Jellal replied, "I never mind, when it involves you."

Erza and Jellal started holding hands, while Erza smirked and said, "You're still a softie, after all these years."

Jellal tried to look and sound hardcore, while asking, "What are you talking about? I've been a troublemaker, ever since we were little kids."

Erza replied, "I'm not buying that. Sure, you had a punk attitude, but you also had a sweet side. I remember those times, fondly."

Jellal responded, "It's too bad, that things have gotten darker, as time has gone on."

Erza replied, "Things haven't been that bad. If anything, things have been getting brighter."

Jellal responded, "Yeah right. Since then, I've been tempted by greed, money, and power. I got into fights, with the good guys, while supporting the bad guys. We didn't see each other, for years, due to my dumb actions."

Erza replied, "True, but since then, things have been looking up. You've given up your shady ways and have started doing some worthwhile, by joining my team."

Jellal responded, "I suppose that's good, but you're suffering, from a rare illness and if your friends can't get the cure, you'll never be able to fight."

Erza replied, "I believe in my friends, to get the cure. I also believe in you, to keep doing what's right."

Jellal said, "Erza, how come you chose me, to stay behind? Is it because I'm not good enough, to get the cure? Is it because of my inability, to get along with Natsu or Gray?"

Erza replied, "Jellal, when will you stop giving yourself such a hard time? I wanted you to stay, because there's nobody I'd rather have, by my side."

Jellal looked surprised and a little excited, while asking, "Really?"

Erza said, "Jellal, due to this stupid illness, I might not be in my right mind. Because of that, I want to let you know my real feelings." She blushed, while saying, "I love you."

Jellal replied, "I love you, too. To be honest, you were the main reason, that I stopped assisting the bad guys. They say love makes you do crazy things, but this time, love made me do the right thing. I don't just love you. I admire you, for making me follow a better path. If your friends don't manage to get the cure, I'll stay by your side and always get you anything you need. I'm not going to abandon you, ever again."

Erza gave Jellal a long, passionate kiss and said, "Thank you. Don't tell anybody, but I've had a crush on you, ever since we were kids."

Jellal replied, "Likewise."

Erza said, "I probably haven't been very good, at hiding my feelings. The others probably know I let you join the group, for sentimental reasons."

Jellal replied, "Knowing them, they'll probably tease us."

Erza said, "Well, right now, they're not here. Jellal, I have a request."

Meanwhile, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray were heading to Laxus' place, to get the cure. Gray had been used to taking long walks, but Lucy and Natsu weren't happy, about walking a few miles. Natsu's stomach kept growling, so he said, "We should go get some fast food."

Gray replied, "The fast food place is in the other direction."

Natsu responded, "Then let's walk there, before getting the cure."

Lucy said, "Getting our leader cured is the most important thing."

Natsu replied, "But if we had big stomachs, we'd have tons of energy."

Lucy responded, "You can grab some food, on the way back."

Natsu looked at Gray and asked, "Do you have any food?"

Gray answered, "Nope."

Natsu asked, "Do you have anything, that's edible?" Gray shook his head.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's purse. Lucy asked, "What are you doing?"

Natsu explained, "I'm looking for some snacks." He dug around the purse, before finding a camera. He tried to eat, but after realizing it wasn't edible, he threw it away. He found Lucy's laptop, but it was another inedible item, so he threw it away.

A short while later, Jellal started fulfilling Erza's request, which was for them to have a date. Since Erza was sick, they didn't leave the house. Instead, their date was in the living room. Erza put on a fancy, pink robe. Jellal gave Erza a bouquet of flowers and started pouring her some cider. Erza and Jellal sat on the couch, while holding hands and staring at each other.

Jellal said, "Even when you're sick, you're still the guild's most beautiful member."

Erza replied, "You were always quite a hunk, even when you were a criminal."

Jellal said, "I suppose there's been an attraction, between us, but we never did get together."

Erza replied, "That's changed, because we've finally become a couple."

Jellal started feeling nervous, while asking, "Have we really become girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Erza looked amused, while asking, "Do you think two people, who are dating, aren't in a romantic relationship?"

Jellal replied, "When you put it like that, I realize my question was pretty dumb. I guess I feel honored, but unworthy, to be dating you."

Erza responded, "I don't have a magical spell, to give you self-confidence. However, I want you to know, that I feel lucky, to be dating you."

Jellal replied, "Thank you, Erza. I've never met anyone, who was even close, to being as good as you."

Erza responded, "I've flirted with a few guys, here and there, but it never led to anything. You're the only one, that I fell in love with." She and Jellal kissed each other.

Meanwhile, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray went to Laxus' place. Natsu's stomach continued growling, while he and the others looked around. Laxus' place was filled with potions, spells, books, and test tubes. Laxus walked up to them and said, "Greetings, lady and gentlemen. How can I help you?"

Lucy replied, "We need a cure, for Erza. She suffered a rare illness, from Zeref." Lucy gave Laxus further details, about the illness.

Laxus looked around a large container, which contained various cures. He found the right cure and said, "I have the thing, that could cure Erza. However, I don't give away such things, without a proper payment."

Lucy replied, "Your grandfather told us, that money won't tempt you."

Laxus responded, "I've been able to create a great spell-house and I still have lots of leftover money."

Natsu said, "With my fire powers, I could be your human heater."

Gray said, "I could freeze any fires you have."

Laxus said, "I have no use, for your petty offers."

Lucy said, "I have tickets, to a very fancy and eloquent concert."

Laxus replied, "I'm not the type of person, who goes to concerts."

Natsu looked at Lucy and asked, "Are the tickets edible?" Lucy shook her head.

Laxus eyed Lucy, Natsu, and Gray's outfit, while saying, "You guys have nice clothes. Practical, yet stylish. Due to being busy, with all my potions, I haven't done much shopping. I'll give you the cure, if you give me your clothes."

Lucy replied, "Fine, but we'll need something to wear, on the way back."

Laxus responded, "Deal."

A short time later, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray started walking back to Erza's house, while wearing barrels. Lucy said, "This is so humiliating. These outfits are literally the bottom of the barrel."

Natsu said, "I actually think these barrels are pretty cool"

Gray said, "Considering my past humiliations, this isn't so bad."

Lucy said, "We'll go to Erza's house, quickly give her the cure, and I'll rush back home and get some proper attire."

Natsu said, "First, I need to get some food. I'm still starving."

Gray replied, "I could make you a sandwich, out of ice."

Natsu responded, "That'd be too cold. I need some hot food."

Gray jokingly replied, "Then eat a heater."

In Erza's living room, Erza and Jellal cuddled on the couch. Erza wasn't used to being in such a cozy situation. Due to her intense, intimidating nature, she rarely expressed her softer, loving side. However, when she and Jellal were with just each other, Erza let her sweeter side come out. Erza said, "I love you, darling."

Jellal had never been called darling, in his entire life. He blushed and replied, "Thank you, my love."

Erza said, "We've done quite a few foolish things, in our time, like hiding how much we love each other. No matter what happens, I'll do everything in my power, to remain strong, for my friends and for you."

Jellal replied, "From now on, my loyalty will go to you. I won't let silly money bribes stop me, this time."

A moment later, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray knocked on Erza's house door. Jellal opened the door and was very surprised, to see Erza's friends wearing barrels. He jokingly said, "Stylish outfits. Did you guys get robbed or something?"

Lucy explained, "No, Laxus wanted our clothes, for some reason. We traded them in, to get Erza the cure."

Jellal replied, "I see."

Lucy responded, "Frankly, I wish nobody could see me, while I'm in this barrel."

Natsu asked, "Would you rather turn invisible, for the second time?" Lucy shook her head.

Gray gave Erza the cure. Erza drank it and quickly started feeling better. Erza looked at her friends and said, "Thank you, for giving me the right cure. You're all good teammates and great friends."

Natsu asked, "Did that untrustworthy Jellal do his job or was he being a pest?"

Erza said, "As your leader, I will kingly ask of you, to not insult my boyfriend." Natsu and Gray both look shocked, but Lucy only looked mildly surprised. Erza put her arm around Jellal, while saying, "Yes, I love Jellal. I used to feel uneasy, about that attraction, since he used to be a shadier person. However, those days are gone."

Lucy replied, "We understand. I'm glad you've found true love, Erza. If you'll excuse me, I'm done cosplaying, as a barrel." Lucy walked out, along with Natsu and Gray.

Jellal looked at Erza and said, "Thank you, for forgiving me."

Erza replied, "You've earned it."

Jellal said, "Now that you've been cured, I suppose you won't need me to watch over you."

Erza replied, "True, but I want you to stay."

Jellal grinned and responded, "I will." Erza and Jellal kissed each other. Although Erza had just been sick, her heart had never felt lovelier.


End file.
